Westworld Mesa Hub divisions
The Westworld Mesa Hub, the headquarters of the Westworld park, consists of several operational divisions that oversee the day-to-day running and maintenance of the theme park. This article serves as a basic overview of all the known divisions. Development and management divisions (Listed in alphabetical order.) * Behavior Lab and Diagnostics - This division oversees the comprehensive behaviorial programming, testing, diagnostics and software repairs of all hosts. Departments: ** Host Behavior department ** Animal Host Behavior department * Executive Living Quarters - Long-term business accomodation for park and company executives. * Executive Offices - The offices and studies of the park's executives, such as director Robert Ford, or heads of QA, Theresa Cullen and Charlotte Hale. * Livestock Management - The clean-up and repairs/surgery of killed or damaged hosts. Departments: ** Body Shop department ** Clean-up Crew department ** Cold Storage department - Serves as a huge storage area for decommissioned or mothballed hosts. * Manufacturing - This division manufactures all the human hosts and animal hosts in the park, as well as building all of the scenery and sets. Departments: ** Host Assembly department ** Locations & Constructions department * Narrative and Design - The division that oversees the visual design of hosts, props, costumes and sets in the park, as well as the park's narrative (storytelling and scripting) elements. Departments: ** Narrative Technicians department ** Design Technicians department * Quality Assurance - Oversees the legal operations of the park as part of the Delos corporation, as well as the park's daily operations. Departments: ** Control Room (Park Operations department) - The nerve centre of the entire Westworld park, synonymous with Park Operations. Staff continuously monitor developments in the park, and oversee the smooth running of narratives, including fulfilling indirect requests from guests partaking in narratives. ** Security Response department - Armed security force for various crisis situations. ** Forensics department - Carries out safety investigations of abnormal host behavior. [http://delosdestinations.com/intranet/assets/guidebook-012218.pdf Westworld Corporate Guidebook, delosdestinations.com] * Vehicle bay - Used for the ground vehicles operated by the park employees. WCG divisions structure.png|The structure of the core management divisions [http://delosdestinations.com/intranet/assets/guidebook-012218.pdf Westworld Corporate Guidebook, delosdestinations.com] Delos organizational chart .png|Organizational chart of some Westworld division members (season one) In addition to the divisions related to Westworld itself, a part of the Mesa also seems to house smaller development divisions for some of the newer Delos parks as well. The known ones include: * Shōgunworld Development Section - Addorned with the logo of Westworld's sister park Shōgunworld, this seems to be an equivalent to (or sub-department of) the Narrative and Design division. It focuses on developing and testing hosts for Shōgunworld's Edo period Japanese setting. Park management facilities outside of the Mesa Hub include: * Remote Diagnostic Facilities (RDF) - Smaller robotics laboratories outside of the Mesa headquarters, strewn across Westworld, hidden underground at various locaitons of the park. * Sector 19 Remote Refurbishment Facility - A field facility of the Livestock Management division, in Sector 19 of the Westworld park. Given its identification number, there are presumably several remote maintenance facilities of this type in eachs ector of the park (similarly to the RDFs). Tourism divisions (Includes only those facilities that are not involved in park narratives.) * Monorail Terminal - The primary train station of the Mesa Hub, where park guests arrive or depart via a luxurious and comfortable passenger monorail. The ground level of the terminal consists of the monorail platforms themselves and the upper level (accessed by escalators) lead to Preparation areas for guests departing for the individual parks, including Westworld. Here, they choose their attire and gear and board The Train. * Mesa Gold Bar - A recreation facility at the top of the mesa that the Mesa Hub is concealed in. It includes a swimming pool area and with seating and parasols, as well as a fancy bar for guests. This is the main recreational area of the Mesa Hub and is inteded for "guest decompression" before guests return to the real world. * Agave Plantation - Though managed by the Mesa, this facility is actually in the Wild West park itself. It consists of the titular agave plantation and a fancy, scenic garden restaurant. All staff members seem to be hosts. References See Also * Westworld Mesa Hub * Delos Incorporated Category:Definitions Category:Park management Category:Guest facilities